<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiven by geekglassesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405412">Forgiven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl'>geekglassesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forgiveness, Guilt, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man has spent his whole life fighting for any sort of comfort or peace. And its after ten years in prison, someone finally gives it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I never wanted to be a bad person.</p><p>But as I grew up, and my parents fought, I was left to fend for myself on the streets. I had to do things in order to survive, to eat, to sleep, to be warm, none of those things were ever handed to me. I had to fight for everything in life. And I had to do it on my own. </p><p>But when they told me they saw me like a brother, told me that I could be apart or their family....I was just a kid. And I saw how they, how they looked out for each other....I wanted that. I wanted that sense of security.</p><p>So when I got that, and felt like they accepted me and they treated me like an important person, I didn't realize what I was giving up in the process. I didn't see what it was actually costing me.</p><p>Not until it was too late, and someone ended up dead at the other end of a gun, and my hand had pulled the trigger."</p><p> </p><p>The silence hung there for a moment. </p><p>"And, I've been paying for that ever since. So whatever reason you came here to see me, whatever it is you want to say, go ahead and say it. But I'll let you know there is nothing you could tell me that I haven't already told myself. That I don't already know, because I've had lots of people come to tell me exactly what a horrible person I am. How I destroyed so many lives and exactly why and how they want me to burn in hell. </p><p>So go ahead and say it, let out whatever anger you've built up against me, because I've been told a million times in the last few years what worthless piece of shit I am. So lay it in me, what have you got to destroy me, because it can't be anything worse then what I've done to destroy myself."</p><p>And all she said was, "You're forgiven."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>